Remnant RWBY Legend of Ultrias
by TheUltrias
Summary: A Legendary God send to a Corrupted World, finding now way to save it, manage to understand the situation, and became human. Now this God is gone. Will he save this world? Or bring it to its knees.
1. Chapter One The Legend

"Hey father, tell me about the Legend of Ultrias," said a kid.

"Well now, thats just a legend son," the father said.

"I know but I want to hear it," the child begs.

"Well ok..." the father agrees. "They say their is an Ultrias in every universe. A god that watches over us all and keeps the universe in balance. But none of them are the real ones. Millions of years ago, before their was dust, mankind was at war with the creatures of Grimm. The Grimm brought terror and fear accross the land like a disease. Mankind was falling. But one day, something appeared. A massive wolf with fur, white as snow, and black pattern like symbols along the body. It loud howls shook the very ground sending mountains and seas away. With one swing with its arm, it crushes all. It was the Ultrias. But it wasn't Grimm. The Grimm fear the Ultrias for a strange reason. One day, the Great Kingdom was attacked, by the Black Death. A Dragon size of a mountain with black fire, burned the city to dust. The Ultrias saw this but ignores. But something catches his eye. A young girl runs to save a boys life. Ultrias stares at the defendless girl as she carries the boy. The Black Death spots the girl. It begin to chase her as she enters a died end. As all hope seems lost... Ultrias charged the Black Death, attacking it with powers beyond imagination, and with one blast, the Black Dragon died."

"What happened next father?" the child asked.

"I'm getting their," he replied. "As the Dragon layed their turning to air, the people cheered. But the Ultrias didn't care and left. Many months later, the same girl the Ultrias saved found him. She appoached the mighty beasted and said; "Oh Great Ultrias, why do you look so said?" He replied; "I came to this corrupted world seeking out its Gods, but I can't find them, and without them, I am lost." She then told him; "Your mind is clouded cause you can't save this world. Saving must be done by action not words. Walk this world with your feet as human and then you will see the way." The Ultrias thought and asked; "How will this help save this world?" She answered with; "By giving us the strength to fight back this evil." Those words burrowed deep in Ultrias's mind, and he became humaning. He said; "By my will, I give man the power to fight off the darkness. I give mankind one shard of my power, and through the ashes, Dust."

"What happened after that?" the child wondered.

"The Ultrias fought along side man giving us the ability to fight," the father said. "Cause of that we are here alive."

"What about the girl?" the child asked agained.

"The only thing the Ultrias can't stop is death, even he can die," the father answered. "But the Ultrias spirit can't be killed and cause of that, it is always reborned. No one's what happened to him. But that girl had fallen into the darkness and died."

"Wow," the child said.

"Go to sleep my son," the father told him.

"Is he real father, Ultrias?" the child asked.

"If the Ultrias is real, his spirit will live on for eternality," the father answered. "After all, he is a God."


	2. Chapter Two Autunm

A Lancer Production Presents,

A Rooster Teeth Creation

RWBY The Legend of Ultrias Remnant

In a high populated Grimm forest near the kingdom of Vytal, a small girl is running from Beowolves. As she runs farther into the forest she's, ambush by 5 Fanus lead by Adam. Adam was a tall man with a katana like shotgun, with a mask covering his eyes. The Beowolves that were following the girl stopped as they saw Cinder. Cinder wasn't a Fanus, she was human with long black hair. Cinder approaches the girl.

"Hello, maiden," Cinder said.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about?" the girl said frighteningly.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about," Cinder said as she locks the girl dowm.

Cinder puts on a white glove with a red emblem on the back of it. She then place her hand near the girls face.

"Say bye," Cinder says as a Grimm like beetle appears on the glove.

The beetle spit black sticky liquid at the girl, but before it manage to hit the girl... A man with white hair appeared behind the tree, jump towards the girl, grabbed her and evade the liquid. The man put her the girl down near a tree.

"Please leave me, save your sel-f-f," the girl faintly said.

The man did a swish and flick with his hands, teleporting the girl. The man turned arouned where the group was. The man looked like her was young teen, with a white tail and ears. But his eyes were strange. The eyes were like star,( picture an eight sided star with triangles in between the star edges.) The eyes were black and red with a white dot in the middle.

"Rogue, what are you doing?" Adam asked.

"I going Rogue, what do you think?" Rogue said.

Beneath Rogue was an bright light that exploded, but Rogue evade the blast. Cinder then made multiple molten rock like spheres, and launched them at Rogue. Rogue skilled fully dodge everyone as he ran in a circles around Cinder, ducking, sliding, jumping, you name it. Rogue's eyes were moving extremely fast, appear to identify the incoming attacks. Rogue then grabbed one of the spheres, and threw it at Cinder. Cinder tried to deflect it, but it pieced a piece of her arm. Adam then engaged swinging his Katana professionally. Rogue then created a sword out of mid air. Rogue and Adam were having a intense fight, but Adam struggled against Rogue. Rogue was appear to dodge and evade every attack smoothly. Adam then used his semblance on Rogue which was a hit, but wasn't affective. Adam gave Rogue a burst in power, cause Rogue unique ability is to eat energy. Rogue then depleted Adams aura so he can't keep on fighting. Cinder then strike Rogue with her duel wielding blades, and two other Fanus, one with a spear, the other with a axe. All three strike Rogue at once, but Rogue created another sword and block all four weapons. Rogue's eyes then triggered a shockwave of energy around his body sending Cinder and the two fanus's flying. But Cinder started to float was she tried to frighten Rogue with her powers. But Rogue pointed his palm at her and increase the gravity around her sending her to the ground.

"I would like to stay and play but I have stuff to do," Rogue said as he vanishes.

Cinder was finally able to get up, but she was anger at Rogue, being able to "play" with the group.

Rogue teleported the girl to Vytal. Rogue appeared at the hospital where the girl was at.

"You such a jerk Ultrias," the girl said.

"I know Autumn," Rogue said, also being named Ultrias.


	3. Chapter Three Moon

A Lancer Production Presents,

A Rooster Teeth Creation

RWBY The Legend of Ultrias Remnant

"She be fine my lord," the doctor said.

"No she won't, keep watch, and move her somewhere safe," Roge replied.

"Yes my lord," the doctor agreed politely. "Where are you going?"

"Going to say hi to an old friend," Rogue answered as he turned to ashes.

Rogue teleported to an underground chamber under Vytal. The chamber was almost a mile long and wide. It was filled with furniture, weapons, and alchemy. At one of the chairs, a man was sitting their. He was in his 30's and wear a red coat and blue jeans and carried a double sided sword.

"I been waiting her all day," the man said. "Did you at least get the maiden?"

"Yes, and what have you been doing?" Rogue asked. "Jerking off again on the job Nile."

"Hey lets not go to conclusions," Nile said.

"I can clearly see that you had," Rogue said in a intimidating voice. "Come on lets go."

"Ok Rogue," Nile replied as he grabs Rogue shoulder.

They both teleporting into the air traveling to Vale. They ended up in the middle of town. It was filled with people and hunters.

"We should go there," Nile said as he pointed to High Knight Burgers.

"You buying," Rogue said.

As Nile and Rogue both walk to the restaurant. Nile open the door for Rogue.

"Gee, thanks,"

The waitress was a female wearing a nice dress and dyed hair. She took Rogue and Nile to a spot. The ordered their food and watched the tournament. Nile and Rogue laughed and joke around about the hunters and huntress.

"You think its time Rogue?" Nile asked.

"Yes," Rogue answered. "You paying."

"Fine," Nile agrees.

Nile's then walks up to the counter and pays. Rogue then gets up and walks out. As he walks out, he sees something familiar. He saw a young beautiful girl with short white hair with red trim going down to her shoulder. She was spinning around in the road, with a white dress covered with flowers. But as a car drives by Rogue snaps back to reality and sees that what he saw was just an hallucination. Nile then grabs his shoulders.

"You ok?" Nile askes.

"Ya, ya," Rogue answered.

"You see her again are you?" Nile asked again. "Moon Rose?"

"Yes," Rogue answered.

"Lets go she her," Nile replied.

At that moment Rogue teleported to a graveyard far off into the world. Nile was with him. There they saw a grave with a stone saying, "Here Lies, Moon Night Rose, Her Sacrifice , and her Love will never be forgotten." Rogue walks up to the stone will he manifested a rose, and putted on the grave where dozens of roses layed. Rogue then fars to his knees and was tearing up.

"Moon..." Rogue weakly said. "What do I do know? I am lost."

He looks up and sees the Moon. After that... He felt a powerful pain in his heart. He grasped his chest squeezing as he yells in pain.

"Rogue, whats wrong?" Nile asked worried.

"Vytal, now" Rogue answered as he grabs Nile.


	4. Chapter Four Raze

A Lancer Production Presents,

A Rooster Teeth Creation

RWBY The Legend of Ultrias Remnant

Rogue teleported him and Nile to Beacon. Rogue felt the life force of the people there fading away. There was, the city was being torn to ruins. Grimm everywhere kill, and destroying. A beowolf jumps at Rogue, but it started to levitate in the air. Then it turned to ashes.

"Nile go help the citizens escape," Rogue said.

"Got it," Nile replied.

Then 5 Ursa's appeared with 10 Nevermore's.

"Ready?" Rogue asked.

"Yep," Nile answered.

At that moment Rogue extended his arm to Nile, as he grabs his hand. Rogue then swung Nile, as he pulls out his duel wielding blade. The blade has a rotation and with a duel S.M.G. As Nile is getting spun in a circle, he begins shooting his weapon. Rogue dodges the incoming attacks by changing his swing motion so he can take off from the ground. Rogue then let go of Nile sending him 10 blocks away. Rogue then pull the boney spikes out of an Ursa. The spikes then aligned around Rogue, levitating appove him. Just by a glance, all spikes killed all remaining Grimm. Rogue then was assisted by some robots. After approving that the robots have the area secured, he moved on to a new area, only to find a DeathStalker. It lunged one of its claws at Rogue. Rogue skillfully jump then its pincer evading the incoming attack. Rogue then manifested a giant sword long as the Grimm itself, and swung it ontop of the Deathstalker, slicing it in half. Meanwhile, Nile is supporting Atlas by escorting the citizens out of the city. But then all robots go red. They started to betray Atlas and attack the citizens. Nile then released an energy wave that disturbed anything that runs on electricity. It stopped any robots in a 15 block radius.

After minutes of constant battle the ground rumbled. Rogue then looked out to the nearest mountain, and saw it crack. A titanic sized Grimm appeared, looking almost like a bat. Rogue charged at the giant Grimm. Rogue made it to the closes tower outside the kingdom. There, Rogue got the beasts attention. The creature sent out multiples of Grimm at Rogue. Rogue then manifested a massive wolf beast that can suppress the giant Grimm for away. But other Grimm kept on engaging Rogue's wolf. In fact, the worlds largest King Taijitu's appeared bitting the legs of wolf. The wolf eventually fell and the giant Grimm release black fire at it. Rogue was trying to by time. He knew that this wasn't his kill, it belong to some else. Some with a more simple soul. The wolf howled in pain as the fire wasn't dying out.

"Black Fire!" Rogue said in his mind.

In legends, black fire are know for their destruction, and not being able to put out. Only permafrost can stop it. The wolf disappeared into ashes, melting the King taijitu's. After that Rogue fled, into the forest, heading back to the city. But then he saw a new Grimm. The Grimm was like a giant plant, almost looking like a Venus Fly Trap. Then the plants around Rogue start to bind and tie around him, eventually dragging him down. Before he knew it everything went black. The dragon then took off to the city, spreading more Grimm and destruction.


	5. Chapter 5 Wild Hunt Begins

Lancer Production Presents

The Legend of Ultrias

RWBY Remnent

Chapter 5

As the Evil Venus Fly Trap continues to drag Rogue down into the ground, a burst of lightning struck the evil planet. Rogue was their covered in green slim. He tries to splash it off him, but it didn't work. So Rogue heated up his cloths and melted the slim off. But he wasn't out of the woods yet. The kingdom was under attack still. Ursa's ignore Rogue and went after the Dragon. Rogue then vanishes leaving a small breeze in the air. What actually happen is that he ran at very fast speeds, cause Rogue sense something was wrong. Then their was a flash out light. Everything went all on. Or white.

"Where am I?" said Ruby.

"Don't worry you are safe," Rogue said.

As this was going on in Ruby's mind, Rogue manage to get where she was. Rogue picked her up and took her to the nearest ally Rogue can trust Ruby's life to, Crow. Rogue then jumped off Beacon Tower as he transform into his True form, a Werewolf. Ruby was on his back. Rogue smashed into the ground without a scratch on him or Ruby. Rogue looks up at the dragon, noticing its still alive. But Rogue knew better that it wasn't his kill to have. Crow manages to run into Rogue.

"Is she?" Crow asked.

"Yes she is," Rogue answered as he gives Ruby to him.

"What will you do now?" Crow asked.

"Find Ozpin, you should too," Rogue answered. "You know more of these people then I do."

"If God asks me to do something, I will," Crow replied. "Ultrias."

"Before I start, I have a few questions to ask someone," Rogue said as he jumps back to the top of Beacon tower.

There Cinder was their at the top. But her hair was shorter then usuals. And there were scratches on her face and a eye missing. Cinder stumble to get up. Rogue walks to her, turning back to human form. Cinder blasted fire at Rogue, but it didn't hurt him at all. Rogue grabbed her chin and moved her head up.

"Where is Ozpin?" Rogue asks.

But it was too late. Cinder disappeared into thin air. But Rogue wasn't stupid. He knew that see was teleported out of there.

The days later Rogue goes to visit Crow and Ruby to see how they are. Rogue was looking throw the window on a tree branch. The one with the orange leaf. Rogue was in camouflage watching Ruby and Yang. Yang being depressed, and losing an arm. As Ruby left, Rogue smiles and jumps off the tree. This set the single leaf to fall, just like it did before. Crow walks outside and sees a bird. The bird as a phoenix.

"You know how to make good forms Ultrias," Crow said.

"Like you can talk, you can turn into a Crow," Rogue say.

"Why do people call you Rogue, I thought you were the Ultrias," Crow confessed.

"I know, I change it back to Ultrias," Ultrias said. "You ready?"

"I think I be here for a awhile, to make sure they are safe," Crow answered. "Can you get Ozpin's scent with this."

Crow showed Ozpin's crane to Ultrias. Ultrias turned to back to human, and picked up the crane. Ultrias took a nice whiff of the crane.

"Haven?" Ultrias said with confusion. "The trail is rough but I have, its leading to the Haven but its not Haven itself."

"The enemy is suppose to be Haven, best place to look," Crow suggested. "Wait you mean a straight line from here to Haven. And keep following that line pass Haven?"

"Yep," Ultrias honestly said. "I take that path you take yours. Until we meet Crow."

"Agreed, old friend," Crow said as Ultrias fades away.


	6. Chapter 6 Goose Chase

Lancer Production Presents

Legend of Ultrias Series

Chapter 6 Goose Chase

The Legend of Ultrias

Remnant

It was the dusk of dawn near Mountain of Tears. It was very Teary mountain, since on looking at it from the Northwest looks like a child crying. Ultrias was jumping from hill to hill, sprinting from tree to tree, all in his true form, the wolf. The birds all flew always as Ultrias goes by. Ultrias remembers a old chat with Crow.

"Can you sense Ozpin?" Crow asked.

"No but its as if his soul still remains as his body is everywhere," Ultrias said.

Back to reality. Ultrias stop and turned back into human form with his white tail and ears.

"How am I supposed to find someones soul?" Ultrias asked him self. "Souls usually float around in the Spirit World, Heaven, or Oblivion. So tracking one isn't hard. But tracking one in a private dimension is hard enough."

Ultrias realized that Ozpin was sealed inside a dimension. Ultrias does know that its an object dimension. Object dimensions are dimensions base on an object. Like a mirror. Mirror dimensions, well its full of mirrors, yet only confusing. But locating the source is tricking. Ultrias has to find the object Ozpin is in to get him out of that dimension. Ultrias keeps on moving.

"This is too much," Ultrias complains more. "Ozpin could be in anything, from water to a needle in a haystack."

Ultrias hears gun shots and fighting near by. Ultrias decides to head over to it to find out its Team RNJR. They were fighting a Geist. But they handle the situation. Ruby took the last shot at it and killed it. Ultrias decides to investigate the fighting area after they leave. Once they left Ultrias head over to wear the Geist was at.

"Nice shot," Ultrias said as he force the Geist to reveal that its alive, but missing a piece of its face. "But you still have much to learn Ruby."

Ultrias crush the weak Geist. Then he jumps to Mountain of Tears, and few through a cave and found more Geist.

"Hey guys just stopping by," Ultrias said as he pulls out a GIANT FUCKING SWORD OUT OF THIN AIR...

Nile manage to track Ultrias to Mountain of Tear. Nile sees the walls impaled by Geists. Ultrias has set up camp in the cave. He eat a Ursa Leg.

"Hows the leg?" Nile says as he grabs for one.

"Hmmm, tasty...Nothing better than this," Ultrias says with his mouth full.

"They are delirious," Nile replies. "Sucks hunters and huntress can't keep the Grimm bodies active when killed."

"Yep," Ultrias agrees. "They are still weak when using aura."

"Ya, where you heading," Nile asks.

"Atlas," Ultrias answered as he continues to munch down on the food.

"You going to tell me why," Nile asked.

"To see if I can fine Ozpin," Ultrias answered.

"What if he's not there," Nile asked AGAIN.

"Then..." Ultrias passed. "I ask the creator."

"You know the rules," Nile said. "No one is aloud to talk to anyone outside of our universe without the creator's blessing thats including you."

"I know but I am Ultrias so I can contact him," Ultrias said as he finishes his food.

Ultrias kicks his GIANT ASS SWORD thats keeping the Geist in the wall, instantly killing them. Ultrias then grabs the GIANT SWORD and takes off with it.

"Uhh I hate him leaving me like that," Nile said.


End file.
